


Allure

by NotPersephone



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bedannibal in Florence, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: Bedelia is enjoying Hannibal's post workout look.





	Allure

He leaves her with a heartful kiss and a promise to return shortly.

Bedelia watches through their bedroom window as Hannibal walks onto the street, his brisk steps soon turning into a fast jog. Her eyes follow his progress until he disappears into the labyrinth of cobbled streets. As they have woken up late, the sun is already high above Florence, bathing the ochre buildings in golden shine and infusing the air with dry heat. But it did not stop Hannibal from engaging in exercise.

Back in Baltimore, Hannibal had always followed a strict pattern, ensuring not a single stitch was missed in his carefully crafted person suit. His routine has been severely disrupted here, mainly because of her, but he does not seem to mind. Quite the contrary, being finally rid of his shroud, he foregone all its constrictions. Nothing seemed to make him happier than to linger in bed with her, his early rising abandoned in favour of holding her pliant and warm body in his arms. Still, some of his habits remained, and his occasional workout routine was one of them.

Bedelia does not find the heat inviting and prefers to remain within the cool, stone walls of their apartment. With a final look outside, she finishes her caffe fredo and heads towards the living room, the silk of her robe flowing around her in a cold wave of azure, looking to occupy herself with a book.

After exactly an hour, the door opens. Bedelia watches from her seat in the armchair, as Hannibal walks into the room. He looks focused and alert. His chest raises up and down in a controlled manner, his breath is barely increased. Bedelia has never seen him out of breath. Except when they engage in sexual activities. The thought of being the only one capable of making him come so undone, fills her with an unexpected pleasure and a tiny smile forms on her lips as her eyes continue to follow him.

The only indication that he just ran for an hour is a shiny layer of sweat covering his face and a t-shirt sticking to his body. As he passes by her chair, he gives her a smile, breaking the severe expression on his face with ease, softness now suffusing his eyes. Still, his body remains tense, like a predator in waiting, ready to pounce.

It is strangely _alluring_. He enters their bedroom and Bedelia suddenly abandons her spot, walking behind him. She stands in the doorway, casually leaning against the frame, as if somehow unwilling to pursue him further. Bedelia does not know why she followed him in the first place; she tries to rationalise her reaction, but in that moment Hannibal removes his soaked top and the thoughts vanish instantly. Her eyes widen as she watches his muscles flex as he pulls the shirt over his head. He tosses in on the floor, so unlike him, but Bedelia barely notices it, her attention remains on his broad back.

Hannibal senses her not-so-subtle stare and turns to face her. Seeing her dilated eyes, he smiles, but does not comment. Hands by his side, he holds her gaze, standing still and allowing her to take the full fill of the view. She can tell that he’s relishing her obvious attraction.

Bedelia shifts from one foot to another, enjoying the sight more than she should; desire rises within her and she knows her body will betray her thoughts soon. She is sure he can discern her musk even through the smell of the sweat. No doubt he finds the mixture intoxicating. The notion seems to arouse her even further.

“Did you enjoy your run?” Bedelia asks, disturbing the silence, which suddenly makes her feel _exposed_.

“Yes, I did,” he responds simply, still visibly enjoying her stare, but does not engage her further.

They fall silent again. Fixed to her spot, she considers her next words, but Hannibal finally abandons his, walking towards her slowly, a smile still playing on his lips. Bedelia remains silent as she tries to keep her eyes locked on his, but they keep wondering stubbornly.

Hannibal stands in front of her and, without a word, wraps his arm around her and pulls her closer against his damp torso in one swift movement. Bedelia’s lips part slightly, yet she keeps her composure. But her hands, as though having a mind of their own, begin to trace the outline of his arms, fingers advancing smoothly over the sleek skin.

“You are ruining my robe, Hannibal,” she speaks at last, but her hands continue to explore taut pectorals.

“I am sorry,” he says the words, but the smile on his lips indicates otherwise, “I will buy you a new one,” he adds almost nonchalantly. They both know it’s just an insignificant prop in their game.

Bedelia’s eyes narrow briefly. Her fingers now rack through the wet hair clinging to his chest and she can tell he takes as much pleasure in it as she does, as the hot length of him presses against her.

“I thought you wanted to clean up,” she comments, but cannot bring herself to push him away.

“I might require some assistance with that,” he suggests, still holding her tight.

A sly smile blossoms on her lips and she finally moves, pushing him slowly towards the bathroom, her hands still planted firmly on his chest.

“Yes, you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt! I actually miss getting those. I really enjoy exploring Bedelia's attraction to Hannibal, because usually we focus on his. And I love that she's attracted to his strong, masculine side.


End file.
